Naruto Sparda
by TheShadowHeart
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, the dead last of the Shinobi Academy. What if he found a unique seal in the Fuin no Sho. How would the Elemental Nations would fair, if they learned the Naruto was a Descendant of Sparda.
1. Chapter 1

'Hm, what type of ramen is there today' thoughts

"Those who abandon thier friends are Scum" Speak

**'Could he be Sparda's descendant?'** Biju, inner demon, summon thought

**"You're not worthy as my opponent"** Biju, devil trigger, inner demon, summon Speak

_'first channel chakra to stick the leaf to your head'_ reading

Disclaimer: I own this fanfic, nothing else.

In the forest of Konohagakure, or The Village Hidden In the Leaves, sat a boy who had unkempt blond hair, a 'Kill Me' Orange Jumpsuit, and green goggles on his head. In his hands was a scroll. But not just any scroll, it was the Fuin no Sho, or the scroll of seals.

"Okay, just got to learn one Jutsu from here and I pass." Said the blond "Come on Naruto, you can do this." And with that he opened the scroll, and the first Jutsu that he saw was the Kage Bunshin no Justu.

"Aw man, Not another bunshin jutsu." Moaned the boy, now know as Naruto. "Lets just get this over with." He then started to read the descrpition for Kage Bunshin no Justu (Shadow Clone Technique).

_'The Kage Bunshin creats clones of pure Chakra, so they are solid and great for scouting, as any thing they see, hear, or learn, is given back to the orriginal, or boss.'_

"Huh?, I wonder if that would be used for training?." Naruto asked "lets see what are the handsigns, huh? Just put your index and middle finger on your left hand behind in a 'T' on you right index and middle finger? Whatever."

And like that he began training in the Kage Bunshin for a few hours. When he felt he had it done he was a little dusty, but other than that he was still ok.

"Hm, I still got 45 Minutes left." Naruto wondered aloud "Maybe I will get extra points if I learn another?"

He then went back the scroll and start looking through it. At a point in the scroll that contained a Seal, Naruto got curious, and so using what little knowledge he had on seals, bit his thumb and put some of his blood on it. To his great surprise the seal glowed and out came few items.

A box, Which held unkown items. A on top of the Box. And a Okatana. The Okatana had a Black Lacquered wooden Saya, Golden Metallic ornaments at the end and where the Tsuba is, there is a yellow sageo. The swords Tsuka is wrapped in a White Tsuka-ito. The Tsuba had a Low Relief of a Dragon at the end of the Tsuka.

The box was equally beutaful. It was made from the same black material as the Saya, with Golden trimings, and a Royal Blue bow tieing it. The note on top of the box was yellowed with age, but was still readable.

'_If you are reading this, then you are my descendant. You may wonder who I am. My Name is Vergil Sparda, I have Sealed away Yamato, My atire, and my Mothers Amulate. They are all yours now, In my Time I tried using them to gain the power of my father, Sparda. You who have unlocked the seal, I ask you NEVER, spend your life trying to gain power for your self. I used to think that Might controls everything, and that without strength you could not protect anything; let alone your self. I now know that, Without a heart your power is meaningless. Please, dont make the same mistake I did._'

Naruto was speachless. He couldn't imagin what it it would be like to have a family, but this feeling in his heart was indescribable.

'I have a family?' Naruto thought stunned. 'So I wasn't abandoned, could they have died?'

As naruto put the box and the letter in a containment scroll he kept with him, since the Ninja Academy taught them how to seal, the moment he grabbed Yamato, He heard a voice

**" I wish they didn't kit, I really wish they didn't" **said a mysterious voice.

"What the? Whose there!" Naruto demanded. He never noticed Yamato dissappearing.

**" I am the..."** what ever the voice was about to say would have to wait, as Iurka Umino, a chuunin school instructer, with dark brown pineapple style hair, and a scar across his nose. And he was mad

"NARUTO" said Iruka "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE" now, Naruto wasn't afraid of alot of things, but when you see your teacher head grow 2-3x it's normal size, these were Naruto, and the Mysterious voice's thoughts.

'Oh crap! Iruka Sensei is mad!'

**'Oh crap! I haven't seen the Sage Style: Head Enlargement Technique since the time the Rikudou Sennin scolded me and my siblings, I still have nightmares.'**

"Oh, Hey Iruka Sensei. You found me, too bad i only had time to learn two things." Naruto said "So, do I pass."

Iruka himself was confused, and from looking at Naruto, he could see that he trained himself hard. Then what Naruto said caught up.

"Pass? what do you mean?" Iruka asked. Naruto for his part explained.

"Pass the secret test. You know the one that you are supposed to take the... Fuin no... Sho." Naruto then found out that there was no secret test. "Mizuki Sensei lied to me?"

"That's right you demon filth." said the one call Mizuki, "You want to know why everyone hates you?"

"No Mizuki, You know it's forbiden." Mizuki ignored him "13 years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village. And the only way to deeat it was to seal it in a new born baby." Mizuki continued "That baby was you, Naruto. You are a Kyuubi no Kitsune. YOU are a demon."

**'AHAHAHAHA, This ningen doesn't understand a simple seal.' **The voice, Now Identified as the Kyuubi, thought.

**"Kit, don't listen to this fool" **said the Kyuubi. **"Your ancestors, Vergil and, Sparda may have been demons. but what they had is something that foolish ningen doesn't."**

'What would the be' Naruto asked 'What do I have that he doesn't"

**"A heart."** Said the Kyuubi **"That is what he doesn't have. If he is willing to kill you, a kit, then he doesn't deserve to live. Even if you hold me. And besides I never wanted to attack Konohagakure. I used to take a vacation there Before I was sealing inside Uzumaki Mito."**

'...Thank you, Kyuubi'

"Now die demon." Mizuki yelled as he tossed his gian shuriken. Iruka pushed Naruto to the ground and took the weapon to his back.

"Why?" Naruto was confused as to why Iruka protected him.

"Because, Naruto" Iruka said in a pained voice. "I was alot like you"

"You see, to was an orphan. Nobody noticed me, so I became the class clown. And while it got me the attention I craved. I was still all alone. Thats why I punished you so often, because I want to see you become a great shinobi."

At that point Naruto took of runing. He heard Iruka call after him, but he ignored it. He runing until he sat down behind a tree. That is when he noticed that Yamato is gone.

'What the, where did Yamato go?' Naruto thought.

**"In here kit, Seems The sword took refuge in your mind scape'**

What ever Naruto's reply was, never got to see the light of day. As suddenly he heard two voices.

"how did you know it was me" Said Mizuki

Just then Naruto heard two *POOFS* as the tell tale sign of a henge.

"Because I'm Iruka."

"Why do you protect him, that demon killed your parents, attacked Konoha."

"Your right, a demon would do that." Naruto felt like his heart shattered

"But, He is Uzumaki Naruto a proud citizen of Konoha, and one of my best students."

"OK, Thats it I was planning on kill you last. But since you won't stop spouting that nonsense. Looks like you'll die first."

At that, Naruto left his hiding spot, and went to stop the Shuriken. 'but with what?'

Naruto then felt something against his side, and looked and saw Yamato. With out a second thought Naruto unsheathed the legendary blade, and to his surprise, Yamato felt light as a feather. Deciding to worry about it later, Naruto swung the sword down as hard as he could, which cut the Shuriken in half.

Naruto was surprised that there was no reseistence from that attack, but recovered enough to kick Mizuki in the face.

"If you ever harm Iruka Sensei again.** I'll KIll YOU**" Naruto said, finishing in a demonic voice.

"Just try it demon, I can take you out in one shot." Mizuki threatend

Naruto, after sheathing Yamato, Put his finger in a 'T', and said "Just try it, I'll return those hits a thousand times."

And in a Huge cloud of smoke, were nine-hundred-nintey nine more Narutos. Mizuki started to sweat, and was worried that he might not get out of this alive.

"ATTACK" and with that all the Naruto's decended onto Mizuki, who screamed like a girl.

"hehe" Naruto chuckled, "Looks like I over did it."

"Hey Naruto" Iruka siad "could you come over here and close your eye"

Naruto did as he was told, and wated. "Sensei. Can I open my eye now"

"Of course, Naruto." Iruka said, and as Naruto opened his eyes, he noticed that Irukas head band was gone.

"Congratulations, Your a Genin now."

A/N: Finally got this story out of my head.


	2. Naruto and the Kyuubi

'Hm, what type of ramen is there?' thought

"Those who abandon their friends are scum" speak

**'Could he be Sparda's descendant?' **Biju, Inner Demon, Summon thought

**"You're not worhty as my opponent"** Biju, Devil Trigger, Inner Demon, Summon speak

_'First, Channel chakra to stick the leaf to your head'_ reading

As Naruto walked home, he was having a delightful chat with the Kyuubi. He ignored the looks of disdain, Naruto stopped and looked at the Hokage monument.

'Thats who I am going to be.' Naruto thought 'The greatest Hokage there ever will be.'

**"Thats all well and good, kit" **said the kyuubi **"But no Kage got to where they were because of a sabatoged school work. I will have to work hard to repair the damage done. And trust me, You WILL have your work cut out"**

Now, Naruto will admit he wasn't the smartest out there, because the libraries he went to would throw him out. Now since the Kyuubi offered to train him, he knew he was going to get strong. Just then the word from the note flashed in his mind.

_'Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything; let alone yourself. But, without a heart, your power is meaningless.'_

'Don't worry Vergil jiji, I won't' Naruto Promised. **'This kid, he has already accepted me. Even though I am part of the cause of his pain. Just what are you?**' thought kyuubi.

As Naruto entered his house, he decided to clean it before heading to bed 'Man, if Vergil jiji saw this, I wonder what he would say?' And with that he began cleaning his apartment. It took a while, but everything was as clean. And then Naruto decided to go to sleep.

But sleep would have to wait, as Kyuubi pulled Naruto into his mindscape. Naruto awoke to find himself in a sewer. 'Did the villagers break into my house and throw me into this?'

**"No kit, I summoned you here."** The Kyuubi said.**"Come and find me."**

Naruto, followed the direction he heard the Kyuubi's voice. What he found was a 'Giant would be and understatement' cage. In the center of the cage, was a piece of paper with the kanji for 'SEAL'. And behind those bars was the Kyuubi, in all his Biju glory.

**"Nice to finally meet you in person."** Kyuubi said with a teeth showing smile **"Now onto your lesson's."**

"Wait wait wait, you mean now?" Naruto asked "Bust isn't what your going to teach me going to take years?"

Now the Kyuubi was called many thing in his time. Monster, Demon, Beast, But right now, you could call him impressed.

**"Normally. But here in your mind, we could train for, lets say three years. But in reality it would only be one nights sleep"** Kyuubi explained **"I'm impressed, that you would catch on though, your mother never did."**

Naruto was surprised at what the Kyubbi said. It was then he noticed that the Kyuubi said the implied that he knew his mother.

"You knew my mother?" Kyuubi was shocked, not only was his education sabatoged, but the old fool never told him about his mother. **'When I get the chance, I will lecture that old fool'**

**"Yes, I knew your mother. We were, well not really friends but she would always get me to laugh at her pranks."** Kyuubi sighed here **"Damn you Madara."**

"I thought Madara was dead." Naruto said. "But instead of him, could you tell me about my mother."

Kyuubi smiled at this. **"Ofcourse Naruto. Uzumaki Kushina, a Jinchuriki I will never forget. And her death is one of my greatest regrets. You are alot like your mother in a way, always pranking, trying to prove your selves. Infact you share your mothers dream. Too bad your father got it instead. I would have loved to see the civilian councils faces when they try to pass some stupid stupid law to grant them more power. She was also really quick to anger, In fact, it was because of her anger she became known as the Red hot Habanero."**

Naruto was grateful to Kyuubi, and was more Determined to make his parents proud. Then what the kyuubi said hit him like one of Sakura punches.

"My dad, was the Yondaime?" **"Now Naruto, do not go blabing this to every one. Now on to training. For the first few weeks, we shall focus on book knowledge creat about...6 Kage Bunshins, and have them henge and go to the library. and read up on the history of Konoha, The Elemental Nations as a whole, The legend of the Rikudou Sennin, Tai Jutsu styles, Ken Jutsu style, and Chakra control exersises."**

**"Then during your Missions I will quiz you. If I find you taking your training seriously I MIGHT let you sign the Kitsune summoning contract."**

"Really. Yata, that will be awesome."

**"But only if you take your training seriously. And remember what Vergil sama said."**

"I know, but who am I going to protect, I mean beside the Village."

**'Poor boy, I have been looking through his memories, this Hyuuga Hinata, well as he grows more observent maybe he will realize that the pink haired banshe will never love him. Ah well, when he and the hyuuga girl finally get togetther, It will put that bet Minato and Hiashi had to an end. Minato sorry, but your son will be with Hiashi's daughter.'**

"So, now that's out of the way." Naruto said "What now?"

**"Now? Now you wake up."**


	3. Secrets Revealed

'Hm, Wonder what type of ramen there is' thought

"Those who abandon their friends are SCUM" talk

**'Could he be Sparda's descendant?' Biju, Inner demon, summon thought**

**"You're not worthy as my opponent" Biju, Devil Trigger, Inner Demon, Summon talk**

_'First, channel chakra to your head to make the leaf stick'_ reading

Disclaimer: I own only this story (Forgot the last one in the previous chapter)

Naruto awake with a start, and looked around and thought it was only a dream. He then looked at the clock, and saw that it was [7:30].

'Huh? I normally get up at 8:00.' Naruto thought. 'Why did I wake up at this time.'

**"Because, Naruto, It is time to train." **Said the Kyuubi. **"Now, create six Kage Bunshins, and then have them Henge into random civilians."**

"What the, it wasn't a dream." Naruto said.

**"Of course it wasn't, and if you want to talk to me, think what you say, it was bad enough to hear every single thought relating the pink haired banshee."**

'Hey, you leave Sakura-chan alone.'

**"Now, Now. What has she ever done for You."**

'She...She uh...' Naruto then realised that the Kyuubi was right. 'She hasn't done anything for me.'

**"Now kit, there are other vixens in the forest." **Kyuubi said encouragingly. **"like that Hyuuga, what was her name...Ah yes, Hinata."**

Naruto was confused, what did Hinata have to do with this? As far as he could tell, Hinata was weird. Whenever he would talk to her, her face would turn red, she always stuttered, and then she would faint. But the Kyuubi said that she liked him.

**'Hehehe, slowly but surely he is coming to realize.' **Kyuubi thought **'Like I said, Minato, You lose.'**

**"Kit, Never mind that for now." **Kyuubi said **"Create six Kage Bunshins, henge them into Civilians, and have them read The History of Konoha, The History of the Elemental Nations, The legend of the Rikudou Sennin, Tai Jutsu styles, Kentsu styles, and a beginners booklet to Fuin Jutsu."**

'Why Fuin Jutsu?' Naruto asked **"Because kit, The Uzumaki clan were renowned, and feared for the unrivaled Fuin Jutsu capabilities. The only way for them to be defeated, was for Iwa and Kumo, to attack them at the same time. Iwagakure, for they hated the leaf and her allies. For Kumo, from what I could tell when the Sandaime, recieved a letter from the Raikage, he sent his Anbu to Uzushiogakure, to help them fend off Iwa, the civillian council of Kumo, had somehow succesfully Bribed one of the ANBU captains to help Iwa."**

Naruto was thankful to learn more about his family. But he was now determined to train even harder.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto said, and six clones appeared.

"Alright, I need the six of you to go to the library henged as a civillian and learn about what Kyuubi Sensei said."

"ALRIGHT BOSS." the clones all yelled. And just like that, they henged and went to the library. Naruto mean while was stuck on what to do, he had onlye 25 minutes left untill he had to go get his picture taken for his ID. He could pull pranks, Go to Ichiraku's, or walk around the village.

**"Kit, might I suggest going to Hokage." **Kyuubi Said

'why Kyuubi Sensei?" Naruto asked

**"Because, I need to have a, a few Choice words with him. And if his answers satisfy me, I may be willing to share a secret to paper work"**

~Hokages Office~

An elderly man, wearing a white robe, adorned with a Red and White hat with the Kanji for FIRE on it, sneezed.

"Some one must be talking about me." Said the Hokage. "If only I didn't have so much paper work, I could be reading my Icha Icha, Jiraiya you are a genius."

~Naruto's Appartment~

**"Trust me kit, when you become Hokage, you will need that technique, hehehe"**

'What technique is it Kyuubi Sensei?" Naruto asked

**"Oh, nothing much. Just the Jutsu you just used to start training."**

Naruto was confused for a moment be for he realised the Kyuubi was talking about the Kage Bunshin. Naruto then bursted out laughing thinking,the old man, the strongest shinobi in the village, could not figure out something that simple.

"Oh man, I am going to laugh when you tell him. He should have thought of that a long time ago."

~Hogakes Office~

The Hokage sneezed again. This time, sending his paper work, off his desk.

~Naruto's appartment~

**"Now kit, it will be fun to watch, but let's go and meet with him."**

'Ok, Kyuubi Sensei... Hey Sensei, What's your name.'

**"My name? Only your mother ever asked for my name. Kurama, My name is Kurama."**

'Ok Kurama Sensei. Off to jiji.'

Naruto then left his appartment, making sure to lock it, and went on his way to the Hokage's Tower. As he walked he ignored the looks of the villagers 'Idiots' He thought. When he made it to the tower, he looked at the clock, which said [8:15]

'Got to make this quick' Naruto thought

With that he ran past the secretary and into the Elders office. The Hokage looked surprised at the entrance, but smiled when he say it was just Naruto. Making a quick hand sign, he ordered the ANBU to calm themselves, and beckoned Naruto to a chair.

"Hello, Naruto, How are you today" ask Sarutobi

"I'm Doing great Jiji" Naruto said eagerly "Can I talk to you alone, though."

Sarutobi wasn't surprise by this. Infact, he had been waiting for Naruto to talk with him. Nodding he sent the ANBU out of the office. He saw Naruto Looking around, he thought it was odd. That was when Sarutobi realized, that there was another ANBU in the room.

He kept careful track of Naruto's Movements, He saw Naruto look up,left,right,up,right,left,right. Sarutobi, quicker than any old man should, Jumped and grabbed the intruding Shinobi by the throat, and he got a good long look at him. He wore the standard ANBU attire, Except his mask was plain white, and had the Kanji for ROOT, on it.

"Damn you Danzo" The elder Hokage said "I told him to shut down root."

Sarutobi told his secretary to get ANBU Hebi, and when She arrived, She took a glance at Naruto, And shrugged(1). Naruto was confused, 'Why did the ANBU shrug?' Naruto thought.

"Yes, Hokage Sama." Said Hebi "You called for me"

"Hebi, Take this Root ANBU Prisoner, and Interrogate him." The elder Hokage said "If he has a seal on his tongue, I want it broken."

Hebi seemed to be shaking with joy, and replied happily, "Hai, Hokage Sama"

As Hebi passed Naruto, she said "Nice job, gaki", and left.

"Now Naruto, How did you know he was there." Sarutobi asked gently, yet with a bit of urgency.

"**Naruto, it is ok to tell him."** The Kurama said **"I will then take over, you can still see and hear everything. But I will have control".**

'Oh, Kurama Sensei.'

And so, Naruto went and explained what happened after he had taken the Fuin no Sho, how he learned the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, to finding the seal that contains his how-many-great grandfathers items, how he defeated Mizuki, And meeting the Kyuubi and learning his heritage, to the Kyuubi giving him training, and a history lesson, and now here.

Sarutobi was surprised, he knew that Kushina talked to the Kyuubi, even going as far as making friend with it. But for the Kyuubi to give Naruto aid in his training, surely there must be something it wants in return.

"Ok Jiji, He wants to talk to you" Naruto said before closing his eyes. Sarutobi tried to stop him, but the second he opened his mouth, Naruto's eye snapped back open. But instead of blue, there was bloody crimson with slitted pupils. Standing before him, was the Kyuubi posed Naruto.

"**Hello, Hiruzen. How nice to see you again." **The Kyuubi said **"Now, about not telling Naruto who his mother was at least."**

"I have nothing to say to you, monster."

"**Like I haven't heard that one before. Fine, then just listen, Do you honestly think you done him justice by hiding his family from him? By putting him in the orphanage? I know Hiashi would have taken care of him, or Tsume Inuzuka, or how about Shikaku Nara. The Nara maybe lazy, but he would have done his best to ensure that Naruto wasn't. Also why didn't you suspect that the schooling might be sabotaged, they never gave him any chakra control exercises. Oh, how about this one. Why you never told him about me! I have seen his memories, heard his thoughts. Did you know he spent every waking moment, until I told him about them, wondering if his parents loved him, hated him? No, it took me, a so called demon, to put those worries to rest. When he read the letter from Vergil Sama, he was finally able to get some closure on his family."**

Sarutobi, the Hokage, The Kami no Shinobi, was now full of sorrow. The Kyuubi was right, he should have pressed for one of the clans to take care of him. That was the last straw for the Hokage. Now he would show the civilian council why he was called the Kami no Shinobi.

"Thank you Kyuubi, No longer will the civilian council get in the way of the Hokage, I will reveal Naruto heritage as clan head to the Uzumaki clan to the council."

Sarutobi summoned his secretary and told her to call a council meeting.

"**Now, Sarutobi, Naruto has to go get his picture taken"**  
>And with that, the Kurama let Naruto back in control.<p> 


	4. Meditation, Akward thoughts, Late Sensei

Naruto woke to the sound of his alarm clock. He had calmly turned it off and went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He was wondering why he was up early. Then he remembered, 'A Shinobi must always be on time.' Now that he was all freshened up, He decided to go to Ichiraku Ramen.

As he was walking, he noticed none of the Villagers were glaring that hard.

'What's up with them?' He thought 'It's almost like they are not that concerned with me anymore'

"***YAWN*, their just waking up, kit"** Said Kurama **"They aren't awake enough yet to glare."**

Naruto just shrugged as he entered the aforementioned Ramen place. He saw Ayame, Daughter to Teuchi. Teuchi is the owner of Ichiraku. Naruto smiled as he inhaled the aroma of his favorite food.

"AYAME, can I get three of the Naruto Specials?" Naruto asked "I want to be able to be full by the time I get to the Academy."

Ayame was glad that her un-official little brother was able to become a genin. She had seen the way people looked at Naruto, And it infuriated her. The way they treated him, was disgusting. She thought that with some time they would change their view with time, But it seems to have gotten worse.

"Coming right up, Naruto." Ayame said "Hey Father, we need Three Naruto Specials."

"hehe, of course." Teuchi said "Coming right up."

As the three XL bowls were laid in front of him, Naruto was drooling. Every time he ate here all his worries would vanish for a time. Now he loved ramen even more because Kurama said his mother loved it as much as he.

'Ichiraku is the best!' Naruto thought with glee. 'There is no food as good'

As Naruto was eating, Kurama started to talk to him.

"**Maybe as good tasting."** Kurama said **"But, there is always food that has the nutrients that your body needs."**

'Nani, What do you mean.' Naruto asked 'How can there be food better than ramen'

"**Not better tasting, but better for your health."**

'Huh?' Naruto was confused. So he just ate in silence. By the time he was done he only had ten minutes until the academy started. Scared he wouldn't be able to get there in time, he sprinted out of the restaurant, making sure to leave money for the meal.

As he ran by the clock, it said [8:25].

'CRAP, not gonna make it' he thought 'how am I going to get there now'

Just then, he found himself outside the academy. He was confused as to how he got there, one second he was halfway across town, the next he was at the entrance to the academy.

'NANI.' Naruto thought 'HOW did get here? AH, Doesn't matter have to get to the class room.'

He entered the school and ran down the hallway. He quickly found he class room, and entered after calming down. Everyone was surprised that Naruto was there. Especially the local emo.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Asked Random Student Number 1 "You didn't pass."

"better check my forehead then." Naruto said smugly "Because I am now a genin."

"NARUTO-BAKA" screeched the pink one "GIVE THAT HITAI-ATE BACK TO WHO EVER YOU STOLE THAT FROM!"

Everyone, especially Naruto cringed at the volume of her voice. Sakura was taken aback by him cringing.

"What did I ever see in her?" Naruto said quietly, though loud enough for a blue haired, white eyed individual to hear.

'Naruto-kun' Thought Hinata 'Have you finally see her for who she is?'

Suddenly Naruto sneezed. He then went to find a seat away from Sakura.

'Hm, where to sit?' Naruto thought 'where to sit?'

"**I would suggest by the Hyuuga girl." **Kurama said **"After all, the Kage's decide the teams. So who knows you might be put on the same team. Might as well get to know her."**

Naruto couldn't fault his thinking. So, he decided to go sit in the back next to Hinata. As he sat down, Hinata started to turn a **VERY**, bright red. Naturally, Naruto got worried.

"Hey, Hinata? Are you ok?" Naruto asked concerned "You face is all bright red."

Now, these were Hinata's thoughts before she fainted.

'Naruto-kun is sitting next to me. Naruto-kun is talking to…'

She then promptly, Fainted.

"AH, HINATA" Naruto yelled as she passed out.

Just then the class room door opened and in came Iruka. Iruka looked at Naruto and Hinata, before shrugging. He smiled as he looked at his students with pride. Said pride, turned into irritation as soon as he saw everyone talking.

"Alright, let's settle down." Iruka said. He then realized that no one was listening. "SIT DOWN, AND SHUT UP"

Iruka had used the Head Enlargement Technique, Which had scared everyone, including the resident sealed Biju. If anyone was listening carefully they could have heard the Kyuubi screaming.

"Now, I would like to congratulate you on your hard earned accomplishment." Iruka said "Each and every one of you will be assigned a three man team with a jonin sensei."

"**Kit, remember what he said." **Said Kurama **"Three man team, and a Jonin Sensei"**

'got it Kurama-Sensei' Nartuo replied

Teams one through six were nothing special, it wasn't until Iruka Started Team 7 that Naruto paid attention.

"Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata And, Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said. "Your jonin Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto perked up at that. While he didn't like Sasuke, He didn't exactly hate him. He just met Hinata, But he felt like he could get to know her.

All of the Sasuke Fan Girls were outraged, The Dobe, and the Shy girl got to be on (This is every single Fan Girls thought BTW) their Sasuke-Kun. What is wrong with the Hokage? (end fangirl thought).

Sakura was more outraged. Her mother said that she had the spot, Damn Hokage!

"Team Eight is will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Haruno Sakura." He continued "Your Jonin Sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai"

Sakura was devastated. Her thoughts were 'Why am I with dog breath and bug boy?'

"Team Nine is still in circulation, so I will skip ahead to Team Ten" Iruka stated "Which will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru And, Akamichi Choji"

"Aw, No fair." Ino said "Why do I have to be on the team with the lazy bum, and the fa"

Whatever Ino was saying, was interrupted as Choji sent a glare that shut her up.

"Now, now. I know some of you may now like the teams you are on." Iruka said "But the Hokage did this for a reason."

Now it was time for lunch. As lunch progressed on Team 7 noted that every other Sensei came and got their student, Their Sensei was late.

"**Naruto now is a good time to practice meditation."** Kurama said **"It will be a good time to learn patience and increase your chakra reserves."**

'Okay, Kurama-Sensei.' Naruto said.

And with that Kurama then began instructing him on how to meditate. The emo was wondering what Naruto was doing, while Hinata looked on in fascination that Naruto tried to meditate. She debated should she meditate with him, until, she had finally decided on Meditating with him.

~Mindscape~

"**Now, first thing you should know." **Kurama said **"Your team sensei, Hatake Kakashi will always be late, so don't be surprised."**

"NANI, why would he be late?" Naruto asked "Shinobi should always be on time. You taught me that."

Kurama smiled at that. His Jinchuriki was taking his training more seriously than he thought. This was a good sign, but for now the contract would have to wait. What the he was more interested in was the unconscious teleportation Naruto did.

'**What he did, required no seal.' **Thought Kurama **'It was instinctual, as if his demonic power manifested to help him. Nartuo, Just what are you?'**

"So, you gonna quiz me?" Naruto asked

"**Not right now" **Kurama said** "I said during missions. But I have a better subject, how you got to the academy."**

Naruto was confused, what did it matter how he got there as long as he did. Though he would admit that he felt weird. He felt like he was moving at an extremely fast pace when he arrived.

'Well, If Kurama sensei wants to talk about it. Then we'll talk about it.' Naruto thought

"**That's the spirit Naruto." **Kurama said

"Your can hear my thoughts?" Naruto asked

"**Of course, I am sealed in you" **Kurama retorted.

"If you heard my thoughts…"

"**Never think of the banshee like that again." **Kurama Demanded

"Ok, I promise to never think of her like that."

"**Though if you want to think of Hinata like that, I don't mind."**

Kurama laughed at the red faced expression on his face. It had been centuries since he had seen such an expression, not even Kushina was as fun to embarrass. Though the thoughts she had of Minato were kind of embarrassing, even to Kurama.

"**So Naruto, do know how you got to the academy?" **Kurama asked

Naruto shook his head.

"**Your Demonic Energy, even though it had just awakened from grasping and using Yamato to protect the ningen known as Iruka, had enveloped and moved you to the Academy."**

"Huh" is all Naruto said."

"**You teleported."**

"Really."

"**Yes."**

"WOW, I didn't know I could do that." Naruto said "Wonder if I can learn how to do it when I want?" Kurama was surprised. Naruto, no matter how unintentional, had thought the same thing as him. Kurama let out a booming laugh, it kind of freaked Naruto out.

"**Kit, you and I have the same thought." **Kurama complimented **"If you are capable of thinking of this on spot, I'd hate to see what you could think of in battle."**

"Thank you Kurama-Sensei." Naruto said.

"**Now, it is time for you to go back to the Real World, Your 'Sensei' is almost here."** Kurama said, before pushing him out of the mindscape

~Reality~

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a Shinobi with silver hair at a 90 degree angle, with his Hitai-ate tilted to cover his eye. Naruto then noticed something pressing against his shoulder. Looking to his right, he found Hinata fast asleep on his shoulder.

'Huh, she look kinds cute like this' Naruto thought 'NANI, why did I think that'

'**Good he is learning' **Kurama thought

"My first impression of you is." The silver haired man said "You are weird. Meet me on the roof."

Then he disappeared in a swirl of leafs.


	5. Team meeting, and council bickering

"RASENGAN" talking

'Why do I always get hit.' thinking

"**Now Finish him" **Biju/summon/inner demon/Tailed cloak

'**Could he be HIS Descendant?'** Biju/summon/inner demon

"_First, channel Chakra into the leaf to make it stick"_ Reading/flashback

Naruto, Hinata and the emo...Er, I mean, Sasuke, had just gotten to the roof. They found their sensei reading a little orange book. Naruto, confused. Sasuke, brooding. Hinata...the entire male half of the Konoha Shinobi forces would pity the silver haired Jonin, if she wasn't shy.

Hatake Kakashi just felt the massive, yet very brief killing intent for a second. Had he looked up from his book, he would have seen a black aura around the Hyuuga Heiress. For the next week, he figured, he would have to look behind him.

He looked up and saw his supposed genin team, he wasn't impressed.

'Might as well give them a chance.' he thought 'Let's see what type of personality they have.'

"Now that we are all here." Said the silver haired Shinobi "Let's get to know each other. Tell me what your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and Dreams for the future. I'll go first, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and dislikes. Hobbies, hmm. I had a dream last night."

These were the, unknown to them, thoughts about their sensei. 'We only learned his name.'

They took their seats, with Hinata on Naruto's right, and Sasuke on his left. Kakashi took note of how Hinata would take shy glances at Naruto, and glare at Sasuke.

'Interesting' He thought.

"Now Blondie go." Said the cyclops

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like what few friends I have, training, learning new Jutsus, Ramen, and My sword, Yamato" Naruto said, summoning Yamato to his hand. Hinata and Sasuke were open mouthed, Naruto just made a sword appear out of thin air. Kakashi, on the other hand only had his only visible eyebrow raised. Just as Naruto was about to speak, Sasuke interrupted.

"Dobe give me that sword, it is too powerful to be in the hands of a no name orphan like you."

As Sasuke was saying this, Kakashi noticed that Naruto hand was itching towards the Tsuka of the blade known as Yamato. Kakashi decided to end this.

"Naruto, can you please continue?" Kakashi asked Naruto, Sasuke sent an indignant look.

Naruto nodded.

"I don't like Sasuke-Teme, and the three minutes it takes to cook Ramen. Hobbies, Training…I guess. Dreams, Hah. I am going to become Hokage."

Kakashi then thought 'Hm. A wild card, depending on how I train Minato-Sensei's son that could be either good, or very good.'

"Shy girl, you up"

"M-m-my name is H-hyuuga H-h-Hinata. I-I l-like M-m-my F-f-family." 'And Naruto-kun' "I d-d-dislike the e-e-elders of m-my clan" Kakashi raised his eyebrow again, but he could see that she was getting scared. He gave her an encouraging nod; Hinata perked up, and gave a small smile.

"T-t-training is my h-hobby." Hinata said, her voice gaining confidence. "And my d-dream is to ch-change the way m-my clan w-works."

'A Hyuuga with confidence issues. Hiashi, you and I will have a talk. I will have my work cut out in order for her to gain confidence. And being on the same team as Naruto will be a great help.'

"And lastly, you broody." Kakashi ignored the glare the Uchiha sent, and tilted his head.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have no likes and many dislikes. I have no hobbies. What I have is not a dream, but an ambition. I will revive my clan, and kill a certain man."

'Just as I thought.' thought the cyclops

'Please don't let him mean me.' thought Naruto

"**Kit, you are a demon. Remember?"**

'Oh right, thanks Kurama-Sensei.'

'He really needs a hobby.' Thought Hinata

Kakashi was trying to figure out whether or not this would be a good team. He had the Hyper-active blond. The shy heiress. And the brooding emo avenger. If he could temper Naruto's excitement, he could focus on the mission. He could help Hinata with her confidence, she could get stronger. And for the Last Loyal Uchiha, he could get his mind frame of revenge, he would be able to protect his team mates.

"Now that that's out of the way." Said the sensei "We can talk about the reason we are here."

"What's that Kaka-Sensei?" asked Naruto

"A survival test." Answered the jonin

"NANI, we did that in the academy."

Then the jonin started giggling. To the students it was weird, their Sensei giggling because of a question.

"Well you see, there is a 66.6% chance that you will fail." Kakashi said.

Sasuke being the, in his opinion, the best, speak up.

"But we passed the genin exams." Sasuke (emo) said.

"Oh, that." Kakashi said "That was to weed out the best from the rest."

The genin hopefuls were shocked. Their sensei had just said that they were the one of the few who passed. They hoped they could pass this test.

"Meet me at training ground 7 at 5:00 A.M." Kakashi said, bringing them out of their shock. "Oh, And before I forget. Don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up."

He then disappeared in a bunch of leafs.

Kurama thought now would be a good time to help his vessel out.

"**Kit, don't listen to him. Eat breakfast"**

'Ok, Kurama-Sensei.'

"**And tell Hinata to eat as well."**

'What about Sasuke?'

"**HEHE, What about him."**

Naruto chuckled to himself. Hinata wondered what was funny. Duck butt, wanted him to just give him Yamato. Naruto had just felt the stares from behind him and turned grinned sheepishly. As Sasuke had left, Naruto stopped Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata Make sure to eat breakfast" Naruto Said.

"B-but S-sensei said n-not to eat" Said the Heiress.

"Yeah, well what kind of Shinobi would go into a battle on an empty stomach." Naruto countered.

'That is a good point.' Hinata thought.

"O-okay N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"See you tomorrow." Naruto said as he started going home.

As he was walking home, when an ANBU wearing a Snake mask appeared form a Shunshin. She looked around and spotted him, and she then walked up to him.

"Hokage-sama requests your presence, Uzumaki-san." Said the ANBU, with a voice that sent chills down Naruto's spine. He agreed, and when he got up, he started following her. I wasn't long until he reached the council chambers. As he stopped at the door, he prepared himself for the verbal abuse of the civilian council. Taking a deep breath, he entered the soon to be yelling filled chambers.

Immediately he was being yelled at by the civilian half, which abruptly shut up after getting a blast of killing intent from the Hokage. The Shinobi half just watched in amusement as each and every one of them were scared out of their minds.

After the KI was done, the Council then sat down and was quietly waiting for the meeting to begin. The Hokage sat down, and Motioned for the meeting to start. He almost regretted it. Almost. He decided to wait to see if the Kyuubi could help keep him calm.

"What is the DEMON doing here Hokage-sama?" question a pink banshee.

"NARUTO Is here because I got a request from the genin, Uchiha Sasuke." Sarutobi said "May I inquire why?"

"Uchiha-sama has said that the boy has a weapon, and refused to give it to him." Said a smarter, but still idiotic Civilian Council member "So we had you summon him to give the weapon to Uchiha-sama"

**(A/N: really hate writing Uchiha-sama. Sasuke is just and egotistical, power-hungry scum in my book)**

Sarutobi noticed that Naruto was getting pissed, He knew that Yamato belonged to Naruto because of his ancestor, Guess he would have to explain it.

"The sword you are revering to, belonged to Naruto's Anscestor. He found it while he was tricked by Mizuki, a former teacher at the academy. As of last week, he has been taken to the T&I ANBU department."  
>The council was shocked, well the Shinobi side was. The civilian half was sweating bullets.<p>

Sarutobi noticed them quickly start tensing up. He decided now was as good a time as any to get some information.

"Now exactly why was Mizuki told where the Fuin no Sho was hidden" Sarutobi question, adding killing intent to each of his words "It is a secret guarded only by the council."

One of the civilians caved under the pressure. He told the Hokage everything, from his black market deals, to bribing the Shinobi teachers at the academy to pass Sasuke, and Nearly fail Naruto. Sarutobi however was pissed, at the civilian council, and that they let their blind hate of Naruto get in the way of their job.

"Now, As all of you know, last week Naruto stole the Fuin no Sho" Sarutobi said, getting nods from the council "But what many of don't know, is that Naruto learned more than just the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" that statement alone got elicited gasps from the entire council. When he put his blood on a seal in the scroll it activated, and out popped three items: A Sword known as Yamato, A note, and a box containing his Ancestors Clothes, all meant for Naruto" the Hokage explained calmly.

The council was silent, They had just found out that Naruto's ancient Grandfather left him gifts and keepsakes. However, the civilian half thought that his heirlooms should go to Sasuke.

"Then they should go to Uchiha-sama" again, said the pink banshee. "If they were gifts, then Uchiha-sama is the proper receiver"

Sarutobi looked at Naruto, and noticed his blank expression, he figured that he must be talking to the Kyuubi. He then looked back at the council, and sighed. Ever since the death of Minato, the council was doing ever thing in their power to ensure that Naruto had a poor child hood. As he was about to speak, to his humor and surprise, Naruto had spoken.

"No, Sasuke-teme doesn't." Naruto said simply

This did not sit well with the civilians. They were furious, that Naruto had the gall to say that about the last loyal Uchiha.

"And what would a thing like you know" said another civilian.

Sarutobi figured that they were trying to antagonize Naruto. He hoped Naruto could keep calm. He hoped that the kyuubi could help him stay calm.

"Well, for one, My ancestor said, and I quote, 'Might Controls Everything, and Without strength; You cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself, But, without a heart, your power is meaningless" Naruto explained.

Sarutobi was impressed that such a saying would come out of his surrogate grandson.

The Shinobi council had several different thoughts:

'I just noticed that Naruto looks just like Minato, and that Hinata is on his team. This will put our bet to an end old friend, Rest In Peace.' Hiashi

'Troublesome' Shikaku

'Hm, that saying is quite logical' Shibi

'Maybe I should invite him to have some lunch later, he deserves it' Chosu

'The pup has a stronger will than I thought, I am glad he never thought of having revenge.' Tsume

'Hm, I am going to have to ask the Hokage if I can give him an Evaluation.' Inoichi

The civilian council on the other hand was shouting that Naruto didn't deserve Yamato because he was a Demon. Sarutobi was Going to have the ANBU take them to the T&I Department, when all of the sudden Naruto started chuckling.

"Yeah, your right" Naruto said "I am a demon, but so was my ancestor Vergil Sparda!"

As Naruto said that, Hiashi's eyes widened just a little bit. That explains why Naruto healed faster than anyone.

'Even without the Kyuubi, Naruto healed faster than anyone' Hiashi thought 'Could that be because of his Heritage?'

After Naruto said that, he got up to leave, but was instead stopped by Sasuke. And he was pissed.

"Why does the dobe get to keep the sword" Asked the emo

**(A/N: Sasuke Bashing is so much fun ;). )**

"Because, Sasuke it was locked with a blood seal. Only those of this Vergil's Blood line could open it." Explained Hiashi.

"Now, Naruto. I believe you have a test tomorrow. you might want to go home and get some rest." Said the elderly Hokage.

"Ok, Bye Jiji" said the blond.

**(A/N: Okay, so I had a helpful review by hollowichigo12. he explained to me, that the events in the flashback were current, and that Sasuke Demanding Yamato, and Hinata being on Team 7 were not of the past yet. and so I decided to revise this chapter.)**


End file.
